Golden-haired prince
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: A collection of one-shots with our beloved dwarf Fili. Always Fili/Reader. Rated-M for a reason. [Still on the denial train. Everyone lives.]
1. In the middle of the night

_Fili comes home after a long meeting._

* * *

This meeting took way too long for his opinion. It was the middle of the night already and he just opened the door to get into the chambers. Since his uncle was away for some days, it had to be his duty to represent Erebor in all the meetings. Kili was lucky that he didn't have to attend all that. _Well, that's a duty for the heir,_ his mother always said. 

Once he closed the door Fili saw her laying in the bed sound asleep. The dim light made her look even more beautiful. She turned around and some of the sheets slid down, exposing some of her back. Fili was gazing over her curves and he let out a grunt. These meetings always took too long, he came home late and tired, they didn't really had time for each other the whole week. 

And that was frustrating. He was frustrated and worn out. Quickly he removed his fur coat as well as his robe while kicking away his heavy boots. He stepped closer to the bed and just watched her for a few more minutes. He knew it would have been rude to wake her up now but… he couldn't help himself. 

Her chest was heaving slowly, her long hair shining like gold in the light, her beautiful neck… which he wanted to kiss so badly. He let out a curse and hissed. Fili lifted the sheets and slid down into the bed, wrapping one arm around her waist from behind he pulled her awfully close to his chest. 

Instantly he started to kiss along her neck, his hips slowly grinding against her bum. She let out a long sigh and started to wake up, trying to move somehow but she couldn't as Fili's grip was still firm. 

"Mhm…what…Fili?" You asked; your voice rusty and quiet. Rubbing over your left eye and cheek you opened your eyes slowly. You tried to blink away your sleep. "Did you expect someone else?" He teased with a chuckle and nipped at your earlobe, his erection now clearly poking against your bum. 

You wanted to turn around in his embrace but he didn't let you. His grip tightened even more as his fingers flexed on your stomach. His tongue ran over your earlobe and your ear shell before kissing the spots behind your ear. This totally made your stomach twist and you suppressed a moan. 

But you couldn't hold your moans back anymore as you felt his hips starting to grind against you again. "Mhm…you smell so good, my love." Fili moaned against your skin and savored every inch of your neck. "Mahal, I've been waiting the whole week to do this." 

You moved your hand behind to tangle your fingers in his blonde hair, rubbing on his scalp gently. You caused him to let out a groan from your touch. His one hand traveled from your stomach over your hip and to your thigh, slowly pulling up the fabric of your night gown. 

His hand squeezed your soft skin and then slipped between your thighs. You let out a startled gasp and leant your head against his shoulder, your eyes closed shut when Fili started to draw small circles on your undergarment. Too soon he stopped and you shoot open your eyes, wanting to protest but he just slipped his pointer finger under the strings of your pants and pulled it down to your ankles. 

"Fili, just…let me…" You sighed out in frustration as you wanted again to turn around in his embrace but he kept you in place, his beard beads tickling over your neck when his lips curled to a smile. "Just stay still…" "But, Fili…" You cried out as he spread your legs and quickly thrusted himself into you. 

He didn't move, he was listening to your breath and rubbed his fingers along your stomach while his lips moved up to your ear again, whispering hotly. "I want you now…hard and quick…we can do the teasing later…" His voice was husky and it made your body shiver. 

And with that being said he took your earlobe in his mouth, nipping roughly on it as his hips started to move in a rapid way. You grabbed the bedsheets and dug your nails into it, your breaths going choppily, you tried to get used to his rhythm but you couldn't even concentrate on breathing normally. 

Fili's lips broke away from your burning earlobe as he groaned harshly against your skin. His fingers clung to your stomach hardly, keeping you in place. You thought he couldn't go any faster but you were wrong. 

The young prince was never like this to you before, your lovemaking was always sweet and slow not animalistic and wild as it was now. Honestly, you liked it to see that side of your golden-haired lion. 

He let out some curses in khuzdul as his motions started to become erratic. You felt your bliss building up in your whole body, stars were already dancing in front of your eyes so you closed them and then he bit into your neck, leaving his mark on you. And this just sent you over the edge. 

You both collapsed with a loud cry, each of you moaning out the others name, trying to catch your breaths you laid there still, and not even moving one bone. Some moments later Fili shifted behind you and his beard beads grazed over the spot he sunk his teeth into which made you whimper. "Sorry, my love." He whispered and placed a soft kiss onto that spot. 

Fili pulled away from your body and stretched out onto his back. After some more minutes as you still tried to collect yourself when you fell into a million happy and blissful pieces, you finally managed to turn around. You looked at him lazily and then scooted closer. You haven't seen him this relaxed the whole week. 

Without hesitation you were on top of him. His brows narrowed and he looked at you surprised. You smiled at him softly and leant down to kiss his lips. Fili wrapped his arms possessively around your torso and kept you close to him, kissing you back lovingly. 

After what felt like an eternity you broke away from his tempting lips and looked at him with a grin. "You know, it is rude to wake a lady in the middle of the night." Fili chuckled and pulled you down for a kiss again. 


	2. Pies and a little tease

_Summary: You were baking for Durin's day as someone sneaked into the kitchen to your surprise..._

* * *

With the upcoming feast of Durin's day, everyone was busy. Everyone was baking, cooking, helping with the decorations, meetings and so on. 

It was already after midnight when Fili's meeting with his mother Dis, who was responsible for the feast, was over. And, Mahal, he was so hungry. He didn't had dinner and he was sure that his loved one was already in bed, sleeping. So that was another reason why he went to the common kitchen. 

He was lucky because he smelled something good and there was still light. He opened the door and stopped, looking surprised at the woman who was standing there, still baking. He leant against the door frame for some minutes and watched her. The flour in her hair and on some parts of her face, the way she puffed air out of her mouth so her bangs wouldn't be in the way. It was adorable to watch. 

He pushed himself from the door frame, cautiously closing it behind him. She was so bound up in her work that she didn't even recognize the small noise from the closing door. 

Fili walked up behind her, placing his hands onto her hips and turning her around, which caused her to squeak. But her shriek was muffled by his lips pressed against hers. 

You never heard him entering the kitchen and you were so surprised when you felt his hands on your hips. Pulling away you looked at him with a loving smile. "Why are you up so late?" He asked and gently squeezed your hips. "I have still something to bake. The last pies weren't that good and you know…how your mother is when it comes to pies." Fili looks around and all he could see was pie. Different flavors and each of it looked incredibly awesome. 

"My love, don't you think you have enough pies?" He asked with a smile and then looked at you. "I am sure, my mother will be pleased with the amount and how they taste. Don't you worry." 

You raised your eyebrow and turned your head to look at all the pies. "Well….maybe there is enough…" Fili tapped your chin with his pointer finger so you looked at him. He smiled down at you and cupped your cheek, leaning in to kiss you gently. 

You sighed in pleasure against his lips and melted in his arms. The kisses quickly evolved into a more passionate and deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. 

Fili let out a groan against your lips and nibbled on your bottom lip before gently parting your lips, pushing his tongue into your mouth. Running your hands over his chest you mumbled. "Not here in the kitchen…" A chuckle escaped Fili's throat and he broke away from your lips, moving his lips to your ear, hotly whispering. "Mhm…why not? It's been awhile and I can't keep my hands off of you." 

A shiver ran down your spine and it was hard for you to suppress a moan. "What if someone comes in?" Fili smiled against your skin and grabbed you by your hips, lifting you up onto the table. He positioned himself between your legs and his hands ran down from your hips onto your thighs. 

You moved your head a bit so you could kiss him again; pulling softly on his hair you bit into his bottom lip gently and then pushed your tongue into his mouth this time. Fili groaned into your mouth when both tongues started to fight for domination. 

The heir moved his hands to the hem of your skirt and slowly slid the fabric up on your thighs, so it would gather around your waist. Then one hand from him, rubbed over your thigh, making you shudder as you grabbed on his shirt to pull him more to yourself. 

Then your mouth fell open against his as you felt his hand slipping beneath your undergarment and gently teasing your sensitive bud. Fili nibbled on your bottom lip and smirked at your reaction. He put some more pressure to it and you harshly sucked in some air. He pulled back from your lips and watched your face. You opened your eyes, breathing heavily as he then slowly slid one finger inside of you, gently starting to move it. 

"Fili…" You grabbed onto his arms and let out a long moan. Mahal, you have wanted it for so long now, these past weeks were hard without him. And you could feel that he also wasn't very happy about it. 

Fili leant closer again and started to nibble under the spot behind your ear, your weak spot, you closed your eyes again and dug your nails into his arm when he slowly but steadily picked up the pace of his finger. 

You managed to remove one hand from his arm and brushed with your palm over his hardening crotch, which made him hiss against your skin. You smirked and kept your hand there, gently squeezing him. "Y/N, you little tease." 

"I would prefer you two take the teasing to your rooms." A voice came from the door. You jerked your hand and head away from Fili as he quickly removed his hand from in between your legs and slowly turned around. You adjusted your skirt and fixed your hair. Then you peeked over Fili's shoulder and saw Kili and Thorin standing there. The younger dwarf tried to hide his amusement but Thorin's face wasn't that understanding. 

This wasn't good. If it would have been someone else then it would still be embarrassing but not that bad. But here was Thorin, the King… 

"I think your mother wouldn't be pleased to know what you two were about to do here." Thorin walked closer into the kitchen. You slid down from the table and moved your hand into Fili's as he gently squeezed it, his body was tensed up. "I think you both should go to bed, I close the kitchen." So Fili walked past Thorin with you following him. You turned your head to Thorin when you walked past him, you whispered your apologies but Thorin just nodded and flashed you a small smile which surprised you. 

You exited the kitchen and Kili winked at you while he patted Fili's shoulder. "Fili?" You asked when you were walking to your rooms. But he didn't answer. So you walked in silence. Once you were at your room, Fili stopped walking; he pulled you close and pressed you against the door, grunting lowly. "It is my turn now to tease." He said in his deep, husky voice and kissed you deeply while reaching for the door knob to open it. 


End file.
